Vehicles having storage beds, e.g., pickup trucks, are capable of storing and transporting large objects. Examples of these large objects include recreational vehicles such as all-terrain vehicles (ATVs) and motorcycles. These large objects are typically very heavy and are unable to be lifted into the storage bed by a single person, e.g., a driver of the vehicle. Loading ramps provide for easier loading of these large objects into a storage bed of the vehicle. However, such loading ramps are typically long due to mating with a horizontal tailgate in its open position, and thus difficult to move and store. Thus, while such conventional loading arrangements with conventional tailgates having an horizontal open position work for their intended purpose, there remains a need for improvement in the relevant art.